


Telenovelas, Tears&Kisses

by MrShakespaw



Series: Telenovelas Tears&Kisses [1]
Category: Saphael-Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Author has no life, Bottom Simon Lewis, Fluff and Smut, HOT Rapahel, Kisses, M/M, Raphael loves his baby, Sexy Rapahel, Shameless Smut, Simon can't sleep, Simon is a Mess, Telenovela, Tired Simon, Top Raphael, Worried Raphael Santiago, author is bored, crying simon, first time posting, have mercy READERS, like really hot, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShakespaw/pseuds/MrShakespaw
Summary: It's the middle of the day and Simon can't sleep after a night were he couldn't stop yawning. After many attempts to fall asleep he has no onter choice than to stand up and do something, what he doesn't expect is to find something interesting on TV at this hour.---------------------------------------------Simon gasped from his spot on the couch, when he whispered “Salvador…”





	Telenovelas, Tears&Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Saphael fic so please have mercy!

The room was dark, you could barely make out the shapes of objects laying around. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. In the middle of the room lays a bed with two sleeping forms onto, sleeping peacefully. Or that´s what it would look like from a third´s person point of view.  
Raphael was leaning on his side, back to Simon, breathing slowly in and out, it was so quite that a normal mundane would not be able to hear it without super hearing. Raphael was looking peaceful in his sleep, he always looked like that, thought Simon, who was currently laying awake on the soft mattress, blankets covering only half of his body, next to his impossibly adorable boyfriend. 

He couldn´t, for the sake of love, sleep. He was just not tired. 

When he got in bed with the grumpy vampire, he tried his best to fall asleep, but his brain just won´t give up. He´s had such a long day (or night); since he went out with Clary and her Shadowhunters-group, he couldn´t stop himself from yawning every 30 minutes. Jace kept on bullying him the whole time too, saying that every time Simon yawned a ghost put his dick in his mouth. That asshole! Thought Simone again.  
But the fact that unnerved him the most, even more than Jace´s personality, was when he finally got the chance to lay in bed and sleep, his brain suddenly resurrected to life. And now he lay awake next to his hot boyfriend with frustration clawing his insides. He thought about counting sheep, but he lost count so many times he stopped. He thought about drinking a glass of milk, a method his mom taught him when he had problems in falling asleep, but he realized soon after that he was now a freaking vampire, who only drinks blood. 

I guess that´s the negative side of this whole immortal thing, other than being damned forever…he thought sarcastically.  
Simon tried to change position. First on his side, on his back, then again, the other side and even on his tummy, but after so much movement his boyfriend grunted suddenly, scaring the shit out of him. He knew for a fact that Raphael could get quite bitchy if someone woke him up without an important excuse. So, the moment he heard him grunt, he froze on the spot. And because he didn´t want to risk it, he remained in the same position, on his stomach, for a few minutes, before testing the waters again.  
He huffed in annoyance and frustration. 

Even though he couldn´t be warm, his skin felt so hot that he thought he would go crazy. But it was only his brain giving him signals. Signals meant to make him stand up and put an end to this boringness. 

After another couple of minutes he finally decided that today he wasn´t going to get any sleep anytime soon. So, he slowly, as slow as a vampire could at least, brushed the covers off his legs and hips and swung his legs off the bed. He then quietly got up and headed to the door. Once there, before getting out of the room, he turned around to glance one last time at his boyfriend. Even if the room was so dark that barely anything was visible, vampires had super vision, which meant Simon had no problem in seeing Raphael. And what a sight he was. 

He now lay on his stomach so that he was facing the door. His usually grumpy face was replaced by a soft, innocent look, making him just so adorable but sinful at the same time. His jaw was sharp, cheek resting on the soft, silky pillow. His black curls were in a messy display on his head, one curl covering an eye and his lips were full and moist, slightly ajar, tempting him to go back and steal a kiss. He looked sinful. It just wasn´t fair. And he still couldn´t get how he got so lucky.  
Simon´s lips curved in a soft smile, and before he did something stupid, like go back and kiss his boyfriend senseless and risk to wake him up, he just turned back around, opened the door and headed to the big living room.

After months on pleading Raphael, using all methods possible, he succeeded to convince him in getting a new brand TV. It was literally hell, but the satisfaction that came after felt so good he doesn´t regret that he literally made himself a fool in front of the clan, because now the said clan enjoys it as much as he thought they would.  
Sitting on the velvety couch, he leaned his head back, closing his eyes and sighing. He really wanted to go back to his hot boyfriend, but knew it was not meant to be.

He sat straight again and reached for the remote. It was only 10 am, which meant morning shows and kids cartoons were on.  
He changed channel after channel, not finding anything interesting until finally something picked his attention, more likely, the language that was spoken. He just came across a telenovela. He knows the name because of Clary. They once made an all-nighter watching every kind of show, movie, series… and came across a telenovela, just like he did right now. Telenovelas are practically TV Series with lots of drama. Not really his kind of thing. Not that he didn´t like drama…He lived for it! But he always has preferred fictionality in his movies. For example, Star Wars. It got EVERYTHING, it was perfection.

But the reason this got his attention is because of the subtitles. The telenovela was in Spanish but the subtitles in English, which was PERFECT. His boyfriend tended to speak in his mother language when he was flustered, angry or under strong emotions. Often, he would even call him names in Spanish. Not that he knew what it meant, which is the reason why he wants to learn some Spanish and catch Raphael by surprise. He had it on his mind since a few weeks but never really found the time to actually act his plan out. But now… It´s PERFECT. And it´s not like he had better things to do…

12 am  
Tears were pouring down Simon´s cheeks. His eyes puffy and red. He was curled up on the sofa. His legs up to his chest. He was grasping a pillow in his arms. Both hands holding on tight for dear life. His nose was stuffed in the pillow, only his eyes and eyebrows were visible, which were scrunched up. 

“LARGASE, largase de mi vida! “ (get out! Get out of my life!) Angela shout out. Her words directed to Salvador, whose face was stoic, unreadable. Angela was staring at the man in front of him with tears about to break out. Her lips trembling as she shouts out such harsh words, even though she did not mean them. Salvador´s expression suddenly changed to a determined, passionate look.  
They were both soaked wet, standing under the rain in what looked like to be a forest.  
Suddenly music started to play in the background and Angela took the first step. She launched at him, her hands holding his head in place, before lips crashed on lips. It was messy and wild, but oh so passionate.

Simon gasped from his spot on the couch, when he whispered “Salvador…”

“May I know the reason why my boyfriend is saying another man´s name in the middle of the day, when he should be asleep next to me?” Raphael’s voice boomed out from somewhere behind him, sounding annoyed and grumpy. 

Simon jumped and turned around at super speed. He was so concentrated on the TV he didn´t hear when someone came in the living room.  
As he looked at the intruder his eyes widened for a second, body freezing, like a deer caught in light,

“Simon, bebe, why are you crying?” his tone changed from annoyed to worried in matter of seconds, after seeing the state Simon was in. His eyes scrunched up, worry evident on his features. He began to move forwards without hesitating.

“I-I- Wha-What are you doing here Raphael? You should be asleep!” Simon was flustered to say the least. He knew it was stupid, but he got so caught up in the telenovela, It´s just embarrassing!

“I should ask you the same!” he shout out, making Simon flinch, immediately regretting raising his voice.

“Amor de mi vida, tell me what´s wrong? “ he said in a more soothing tone. His right hand wiping the tears under his eyes away, his lips gently making contact with his eyelids. He then sat down on the couch next to Simon, embracing him with his free arm, holding him tight to his own well-trained body, his face an inch away from Simon´s. They both starred in each other´s eyes. Raphael being too enraptured by Simon to hear what was going on, on TV.

Before Simon could stop himself his mouth opened;

“Salvador wanted to leave Angela… like actually LEAVE her! After all they had…--after what they went through to be together! An-and she would have let him. She loves him so much that she would have let him go! And I just couldn´t understand WHY. I mean, I understand why she was okay with letting him go, you know…, because-because even if it meant never seeing him again, she would be okay, because he would be happy. She just wanted to see him happy, but--“  
“Simon!” Raphael cut him off. Exasperated at his boyfriend´s rambling.

“What are you talking about? Who´s Angela? And who is Salvador?” Raphael was suddenly so confused, when he finally heard the voices coming from the TV. He glanced at it for a second and everything clicked together.  
He rolled his eyes so hard, he saw his brain. Actually, he may one day roll his eyes so hard, because of his idiota of a boyfriend, he might travel to another dimension.

“Imbecile, are you really crying because of a Telenovela?!” Simon ducked his head in shame. His face red as a tomato.  
“I didn´t intend to cry, it just happened” he used as a lame excuse. His hands tightening on the pillow in his lap. As he tried to stand up, he found it impossible.  
Raphael´s arm was still holding him tight against the man´s broad and strong chest. He struggled for a bit before giving up, accepting his fate. 

He sighed, head still downwards, not finding the courage to look into Raphael´s disappointed eyes.  
“Amor …” said Raphael, his fingers resting under Simon´s chin before lifting it up to make eye contact.  
“I´m not angry at you Simon, you just worried me” he kissed Simon´s cheek, who closed his eyes in reflex, before opening them to stare in disbelief at his boyfriend.

“I woke up in a cold bed, not knowing where you were. And when I finally found you, you were in this state… I worried, thinking something was wrong, but at the end you were only getting emotional by a Telenovela” he chuckled lightly, caressing Simon´s cheek with love.  
“I´m sorry Rapha, I couldn´t sleep so I got up to watch some TV, thinking I would get tired after a while, but then I found El Cuerpo Del Deseo, and thought that I could maybe use my time to learn some Spanish to understand you better when you have your moments-“  
“My moments?” said Raphael with a raised eyebrow and unimpressed look.

“Yeah, you know, when you get all emotional and start rambling in Spanish, or when you call me names… and I just wanted to get closer to you in general.” Finished Simon lamely. A lovely blush spreading across his cheeks. ( A/N: I KNOW Vampires don´t blush, but come on! That is just CUTE. Don´t judge me too hard)  
“Idiota, you did it for me?” Raphael´s expression softened even more, his lips stretching into a wide smile, white teeth exposed, before a deep laugh full of love and admiration could be heard. And Simon was captivated by the beauty of it. And couldn´t help to grin himself. His hot boyfriend then leaned down to press his lips against his own. At first their lips were only pressed against each other, both men relishing in the feeling. Raphael´s right hand tangled in Simon´s hair, the other reaching at the small of his back and tugging him even more close against his chest.

Simon gasped, his hands reaching out to hold Raphael´s silk shirt, and the former man used the moment to slip his tongue past his lips.  
Simon moaned at the feeling. They kissed passionately for minutes, with Raphael dominating his mouth, sucking his tongue and exploring and tasting every bit of him. He could never get enough of Simon´s sweet taste.  
When Raphael stepped back, Simon whined, trying to catch those lips again, but his boyfriend didn´t allow it.  
“Rapha…” He looked up at him with dazed eyes, wanting more.  
“Si, mi amor? “ whispered Raphael in his lovers ear. Voice deep and rough, full of desire.  
“What do you need?”  
“You”  
Without effort Raphael stood up with Simon in his arms, bridal style. The boy startled, grabbed Raphael´s neck to catch himself from falling and embarrass himself even more.  
The older vampire used his speed to get to their room, the TV in the living room forgotten, and threw Simon on the bed. The fledgling, scouted back till his head touched the pillow but Raphael, taking hold of his leg, pulled him back till only his back was resting on the mattress. Simon looked shocked and a bit intimidated by his boyfriend but soon those emotions turned into lust and want after seeing the others gaze. He looked like a predator in his habitat waiting to ravish his pray, and this excited Simon to no end. Spreading Simon´s legs and graciously getting between them, Raphael began sucking on his lovers’ neck, which made the other moan loudly. His hips teasingly brushed against the other´s, feeling its hardness through the pajama pants and Raphael couldn´t stop himself from moaning. A deep, guttural sound, which gave Simon goosebumps.  
Simon´s hands reached down under Raphael´s silk shirt, caressing the cold skin of his stomach and back, feeling the defined and hard muscles there. He then tugged on it, wanting the shirt out of the way to explore further and Raphael complied happily…

~A few hours later ~ 

When Simon woke up he felt like a man who got only 2 hours of sleep and afterwards run a marathon,  
oh wait…  
HE DID.  
With a groan he tried to turn around to lay on his back but found it impossible. His hips hurt like hell. It felt like a truck ran over him a few times, a VERY big truck. 

Now Simon felt even more tired than yesterday and just thinking that it was only morning (early evening) he almost decided to find an excuse to stay in bed forever, but he knew it was impossible. First, he was a Vampire and it was almost impossible to get sick suddenly, second of all, he has a meeting today with Clary, a very important meeting and he can´t miss it at all.

*sigh*

If he were human everything would be way easier…, NO Simon, positive thinking. If I were still human I wouldn´t have met Raphael, and my life would still be fucking boring. Being a vampire has his up and downs.  
Without hesitation he stood up in one movement, his body aching all over, reminding him of his not so long-ago activities. Simon’s cheeks tinted red at the thought of last night. His belly getting warmer and his thoughts dirty. He shook his head left and right, it was too embarrassing to think about last night, but he couldn´t stop himself from wanting more of it. More of Raphael’s touch, more of his lips and more of his –

\- no!

He slapped his cheeks trying to wake himself up. He glanced left to check how late it was, and he almost got a heart-attack. He had less than 20 minutes to get ready! Clary will kill him if he were late! He used his super speed to get dressed and cleaned, trying to not have other dirty thoughts… but come on, it´s Raphael we are talking about here.


End file.
